


金牌咖啡师喜欢隔壁的调酒师 - 咖啡因和酒精的美妙碰撞

by Summerrrrr



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerrrrr/pseuds/Summerrrrr
Relationships: Alessandro Nesta/Francesco Totti, Filippo Inzaghi/Christian Vieri, Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 8





	金牌咖啡师喜欢隔壁的调酒师 - 咖啡因和酒精的美妙碰撞

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETERNITTTTY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNITTTTY/gifts).



金牌咖啡师喜欢隔壁的调酒师 - 咖啡因和酒精的美妙碰撞   
米兰咖啡馆AU  
Christian Vieri/Filippo Inzaghi 斜线有意义   
Alessandro Nesta/Francesco Totti  
MS 提及  
OOC属于我  
内斯塔正在和新来咖啡馆打工的巴西留学生讲着一些店里的规矩，时不时出现的因扎吉会打断他无聊的长篇大论。他时不时点点头，表示自己在听。皮尔洛之后的加入让他感觉到了有趣，他会在内斯塔忙着接电话的时候和卡卡讲一些店里的轶事，比如说内斯塔电话那头的那个罗马人，或者是因扎吉的那个调酒师对象，又或者是店长和乌克兰服务生不得不说的故事。  
卡卡眨了眨眼睛，他看了眼不在现场的因扎吉，然后小声说，那个调酒师，是叫“克里斯蒂安维埃里么。”  
“我们更愿意叫他Bobo”，皮尔洛打了个哈欠，“你会很快认识他的，Bobo人他超好，还会拿他珍藏的酒请我们喝。唯一的一点就是，如果他们能不在咖啡店的门口秀恩爱，就不会有那么多女生因为伤心而离开了。她们最后的都去了对面的酒吧喝酒消愁，谁知道这是不是对面的营销策略，让伤心的客人去酒吧喝酒而不是坐下来享受一杯美妙的卡布奇诺。”  
说到这里的时候内斯塔回来了，于是卡卡不得不回到认真听内斯塔说教的状态之中，皮尔洛在柜台后面给卡卡了一个一会儿我们继续的眼神，但是被他明察秋毫（或者说过于熟悉）的室友发现了。  
“说吧，他都和你讲了些什么？”  
“什么都没有。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“所以说冰箱里的提拉米苏如果有多的要怎么处理？”  
“打包好给安德烈。”  
“那如果有柠檬挞呢？”  
“给安德烈亚。”此处卡卡收获了一个皮尔洛的眼神点赞。  
“苹果派？”  
“是里诺的。”  
“婴儿饼干。”  
“不要动，那是Pippo的财产。”  
“Bobo？”  
“也是Pippo的财？诶不对，Bobo是Pippo的男朋友......”在卡卡反映过来自己说了什么之前，内斯塔已经转头看向皮尔洛，给他了一个我就知道的眼神。  
“瞧瞧你第一天都交了卡卡些什么？”内斯塔抱着手臂，“Pippo的风情史么？”  
“嘿，我这叫帮助卡卡尽快融入米兰，这些都是必要的常识。谁也不想撞见Bobo和Pippo的约会，或者说，让我们的新人迷失在恋爱的酸臭味中。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我觉得有必要让我们的新人知道一些米兰的常识。”  
“比如说？”  
“内斯塔大厨的隐藏菜单，罗马狼限定。”  
“我不认识什么罗马狼。”  
皮尔洛翻了个白眼，表示他不想和内斯塔争辩，然后转头和卡卡说：“你不用管桑德罗这套，他就是这个样子。”接着又走到卡卡耳边，用所有人都能听见的声音，小声在他耳边说：“桑德罗和弗兰熟的很，只有在弗兰来的时候他才会做罗马菜。而我每次只能吃第二天他们剩下的，剩下的。”他又狠狠地重复了一遍，“双标狗，抛弃室友的家伙。”  
卡卡努力控制住面部肌肉，让自己看起来正常一些，然后看着内斯塔的脸明显地又黑了一点。  
“好吧，我的确觉得有些必要，”内斯塔选择了做出了一些让步，“或许这些你更感兴趣一些。”  
皮尔洛投给卡卡了一个你看吧的眼神，然后清了清嗓子说：“如果你在米兰咖啡馆里看到一个有着罗马口音的吵吵闹闹的金发帅哥，那就是桑德罗在罗马的老相好，大概率出现在后厨。哦对了，如果他出现在店里，并且在被很多女孩子包围的时候，最好把他扔给桑德罗，这也是店里规矩的一部分。”  
内斯塔给了卡卡一个默认的眼神，然后说：“好了，接下来的部分你听安德烈亚说就好了，我要去准备今天的晚餐了。”  
于是安静的咖啡馆就留给了皮尔洛给新人服务生卡卡讲故事，美丽的周日午后总是时候咖啡和一些故事来咀嚼。  
“总之，弗兰他人很好的，我觉得你们应该能很快熟起来。”  
“所以说，桑德罗为什么会来米兰？”卡卡有些不解，“如果说他的老相好，”他犹豫了一下措辞，“在罗马的话。说起来桑德罗也是罗马人吧。”  
“这就是另一个故事了。”皮尔洛眨眨眼睛，然后比了一个手势，表示现在不说这个，“好了，是时候讲讲我们的金牌咖啡师Supper Pippo的伟大事迹了。”  
米兰酒吧的调酒师喜欢对面咖啡馆的咖啡师，这是一个人人皆知的事实；而米兰咖啡馆的咖啡师也同样喜欢那个调酒师，这也是一个人人皆知的事实。所以综上所述，这两个人同时出现的场合，需要墨镜。  
Bobo会在酒吧开始忙碌前的下午来到忙碌的咖啡馆，然后拽住他们正在忙碌的咖啡师，隔着柜台交换一个超长时间的湿吻。这样的举动会引起店里的女孩子们的一片尖叫，毕竟，两个外貌如同杂志上的模特般的男人如此在公共场合大肆秀恩爱的场面，即使在意大利也并不常见。不知道有多少女孩子的心碎了呢，每次一边结账一边看着继续亲密的两个人的皮尔洛都会如此想到。  
“想来一杯么？”维埃里非常自觉地绕到咖啡机旁边，倚着木质的柜台，看着因扎吉熟练地缓慢将热水注入到手冲杯中。然后又很快切换到咖啡机旁，把磨好的咖啡豆装满。金属器皿碰撞木头发出的沉闷声响和咖啡馆的喧闹融为一体，而因扎吉似乎也十分享受这样的忙碌下午时光。  
“哦，不，现在是上班时间，你知道的，工作时间不能喝酒。”他把可可粉一边放到卡布奇诺上一边这样对维埃里说道，然后摇了摇铃铛，还有更多的咖啡需要被送到客人的桌子旁，这个下午要辛苦他们的卡卡了。  
“这样啊，那你稍等。”维埃里似乎没有因为被冷落而感到热情减少，“我先去和桑德罗打个招呼。”  
回来的时候，维埃里的手里拿着两个高脚杯和一瓶红酒，他举起一个杯子，向因扎吉示意要不要来一杯。  
“不不不，现在是上班时间，”因扎吉一边把熟练地把打好的奶泡注入香醇的咖啡中然后漂亮地完成最后的拉花，一边转头和维埃里说道，“上班时间不能有酒精，你知道的，保罗会扣我的工资的。”  
“这就有些麻烦。”  
把咖啡递给卡卡之后的因扎吉双手后撑着吧台，看着有些苦恼样子的维埃里，不禁有些想笑，他有些期待维埃里会给他怎么样的惊喜。  
“那如果这样呢，”维埃里给自己倒了一杯红酒后，直径走上前，一只扣住因扎吉的下颚，另一只手顺势扶上他的腰，温柔地贴上他微张的嘴唇。   
酒精的味道在唇齿间弥漫，红酒的香味在狭小的空间内溢出，上好的来自罗马的熟悉的味道，他的味觉清楚地告诉他上一次喝到这么美味的红酒还是在拉齐奥做客的时候。  
直到所有的红酒都在接吻中消耗，直到所有空气都在纠缠中抽离，两个人才分开距离。  
“味道不错，”因扎吉这样评价到，“你找桑德罗要的酒？我记得他放在厨房里的红酒是准备给弗兰的。”  
“这个就是秘密了。”维埃里把食指放到嘴前，比了一个不说的手势，“一些和桑德罗老兄的小小交易。”  
“这下子就不止保罗要找我了，”因扎吉装作有些生气的样子，“我这个月的工资又要被你挥霍没了。”  
“作为补偿，这个月来酒吧的费用我出。”  
“听起来还不错。”因扎吉想想，似乎要大花一笔的样子。  
“附赠晚上客房服务。”  
“可以考虑。”  
在两个人相视一笑似乎又达成了什么默契之后，因扎吉又恢复到了米兰金牌咖啡师的营业模式。维埃里也在朝看过来的皮尔洛打了个招呼之后离开了米兰咖啡厅。  
皮尔洛在一旁拍拍送完咖啡回来的卡卡的肩，“你会习惯的。”   
至于晚上到了维埃里酒吧的因扎吉，那就是另一个模样了。  
似乎褪去了一些营业模式下的外壳，更能显露出因扎吉性感而又让人捉摸不透的一面了。  
卡卡曾经和内斯塔还有皮尔洛在咖啡厅营业时间结束的晚上，应维埃里的邀请，去对面的酒吧庆祝忙碌的一个月的结束。  
dj的音乐没有格外喧闹，似乎陪着一杯捧在手里的热葡萄酒恰到好处。  
皮尔洛在和内斯塔在卡座的位置聊着天，似乎又是关于罗马的一些事情，也许还有关接下来的采购，紧接着的美食节让人没有放松的机会。  
白衬衫和黑色紧身皮裤的搭配似乎过于老套，但是穿在因扎吉身上却又一股诱惑的美感。尽管脸上能够看出一些忙碌过后的倦色，在和维埃里说着话的时候的笑容却格外真实，一种轻快而自在的气氛萦绕在他的身旁。今天的因扎吉手上拿着的并不是什么过于复杂的鸡尾酒，一杯由可乐和朗姆酒组成的自由古巴酒已经足够，微微酸涩的柠檬

到酒吧的后厨的储物间，把门反锁之后的一切都仿佛顺理成章。他们不断交换着亲吻，有不同酒精的香醇，以及各种香料的混合碰撞，维埃里的手已经在反锁门之后顺道摸到因扎吉的腰上，把他塞带裤子里的白衬衫拉出来。  
“希望你，给我今天，留下一件完好的衬衫。”因扎吉断断续续说着，然后朝着维埃里眨了眨眼，“我可不想，明天再被桑德罗，用那种眼神，看着了。”  
“哦，这好办，明天给弗兰老弟打个电话就问题解决。”维埃里一边把因扎吉的紧身皮裤慢慢脱下一边说道，“还有，宝贝儿，你的接吻技术退步了。”  
“哦？”感受到挑衅的气息的因扎吉眯起眼睛，琥珀色的双眸里闪烁着狡黠的光芒。  
这样才是维埃里认识的那个因扎吉，即使在这样的情况之下，依然保持着一丝若离若即的神秘感。  
“那让我来看看你的技术有没有进步。”  
在因扎吉的背靠到墙上的时候他还是不禁打了个寒战，抖了一抖，狭小的空间让他不得不紧贴着有些发凉的冰柜。但是他和维埃里又贴的如此近，近到他的鼻腔里满是两个人今天晚上的衬衫上混合的香水的气息，有些刺鼻到让他反感。  
“你在吃醋吗。”维埃里用了一个陈述句语气，然后顺着腰线摸下去，然后明显感到面前的人已经硬了的下体。满意地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“专心一点。”  
下一秒因扎吉便被一只有力的大手托起一条大腿，以一种近乎粗暴的方式抬到他胸口。他几乎没有时间反应，维埃里的手指已经熟练地开始了润滑和开拓的工作。  
“该专心的人是你。”  
被撩起的情欲从大腿内侧开始蔓延，皮肤的温度也逐渐升起，他感觉到理智被情欲一点点侵蚀，又被一波波快感淹没。  
“唔。”生生被逼出生理性泪水的因扎吉只能用一声咽下的呻吟来回答维埃里了，不过他也不需要回答，他们都同样期待着接下来的性爱。  
而因扎吉在维埃里真正进入的时候立刻软了身子，他已经无法支撑自己，整个人几乎是半挂在维埃里身上。而这样的体位，让维埃里几乎是一下子找到让他尖叫的那一个点。他感觉到生理性的泪水已经不受控制地落下，然后被维埃里舔掉，并用一个亲吻作为补偿。  
他的身体下意识地紧绷，然后在维埃里安抚下放松但是打颤，一点点进入时的感觉几乎然他崩溃，他的大脑有个声音在叫着“快一点”但是又有另一个声音在说着“不行，疼，慢下来”。进入和完全充满时的饱胀感然两个人都感到熟悉和满足，这个时候因扎吉还会勾起一个笑容，然后主动凑上前交换有一个亲吻。舌尖的纠缠和亲吻让他颤抖的更加厉害，头皮发麻的同时迎来一波小小的高潮。  
狭小的空间里给两个人活动的空间并不多，每动一下似乎储物室就会有东西要从架子上坠落。因扎吉虽然抵着有些发凉的冰箱门，但是他的另一半却烫的仿佛会起火。两个人交合处的热量仿佛火星，点燃他的神经末梢的烟花，一路炸到他的脚趾尖。而伴随着疼痛和撕裂而至的快感则一路向上，充满他已经被酒精麻木的大脑，让他彻底在情欲中沉沦。他不由自主地又把维埃里抱紧了一点。  
“放松宝贝儿，你太紧了。”维埃里很是享受这样的因扎吉，和往常那个总是带着猎豹一般气息的因扎吉不同的他。被泪水模糊的双眼失去焦距，失去对一切事物掌控，难得会露出脆弱一面的因扎吉。他会忍不住下一次进入的时候插入更深，找准了敏感点之后更迅速地攻击。  
因扎吉几乎只能用断断续续的气声来回应维埃里了，他的紧绷的身体仿佛到了极限，温暖的白色液体便在维埃里快速抽查中射出。高潮之后的内穴更加敏感，每动一下都很引来因扎吉全身的抖动，他想要向后缩着躲闪，但是却无处可逃。他被抓住脚踝把大腿开成一个更大更方便进入的角度，柔软的肠道紧紧绞住性器然后又一次深入。  
这几乎是过载的程度了。  
但是他们那乐在其中，偶尔一点点酒精过后和释放更像是一种不断的尝试和较量。性爱带来的快感像是他们做的一次次约定，把身心交付给对方的信任以及从眼神到身体上的真正契合。  
至于第二天看到一个带着浓重黑眼圈的因扎吉晃晃悠悠地出现在咖啡机面前，卡卡不禁为他感到担忧，似乎那副身板又薄弱了些。  
“你最好多吃一点，不然别人会怀疑米兰餐厅员工内部的伙食问题。”这是内斯塔，一边咬着一个苹果一边说道。  
“Pippo你最好听听桑德罗说的，不然Bobo来下次来又要念叨了。”这是一边打着哈欠一边算帐的皮尔洛。  
“桑德罗说的很对，米兰餐厅不能伙食有问题。”马尔蒂尼的语气听起来有些严肃。  
“如果你想要的话，柠檬挞还有。”卡卡看了眼冰箱，“天，Pippo你到底往这里放了多少婴儿饼干！”  
然后所有人都用我就知道的眼神看着因扎吉。  
“只是每周的例行采购。。。”  
“我觉得一个小婴儿也不会这么喜欢婴儿饼干。”皮尔洛看了看放满了整个橱柜的婴儿饼干说道，“如果让别人知道米兰的咖啡师不喜欢米兰厨房的饭的话，他们会崩溃的吧。”  
“如果桑德罗愿意时不时做他的限定菜谱的话我还是很乐意的。”  
“打消你的念头吧，Bobo还欠着我拿瓶珍藏的红酒的费用，怎么，你想来付？”  
“不不不，这笔账还是记在他的账单上吧。”想想也知道内斯塔在餐厅里留给托蒂的红酒的价格肯定不一般，因扎吉想到这里舔了舔有些干涸的嘴唇，不得不说，桑德罗选酒的品味真的和他穿衣服的品味不是一个档次啊，果然真正的美食家都没有审美的么。不对，那为什么世界上会有保罗那种审美和味觉都在线的人。  
因扎吉轻轻笑笑，米兰的阳光正好，好到他可以听着咖啡机转动发出的声响，伴随着豆子磨碎时发出的香气，慢慢回味昨晚的酒精和疯狂。

FIN


End file.
